


Getting Attached

by IFuckingLoveBees



Series: Loose Ends [3]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Smut, Some feels, and lots of porn, just fluff, there is no plot to be heard of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFuckingLoveBees/pseuds/IFuckingLoveBees
Summary: Jim sneaks out for a little more fun, and has some revelations about himself in the process.





	Getting Attached

**Author's Note:**

> SHIT YALL I FUCKED UP. 
> 
> So I thought “oh yeah i’ll make some cute fluffy/smutty sequel and it’ll be cute lol.” 
> 
> AND THEN IT GOT LONG. 
> 
> I wrote this and it just kept growing until it was an eleven page document. 
> 
> ELEVEN PAGES. 
> 
> FUCK.
> 
> So yeah uuuuh. Hope ya’ll were wanting some more of baby boi getting dicked down?
> 
> Have fun, be safe, please read responsibly.

It’s a few days before Jim finds time to use the open invitation again.

They’re affectionate in the interim, but there’s only so much they can do without a locked door, and it’s only so often Jim can slip out of his bunk without someone noticing.

He finishes his chores and heads off, ostensibly to the bunks, sending a look to Silver on his way out. He gets a nod in response that puts a little extra spring in his step. For once the crew dutifully ignoring him is a blessing as Jim slips down the stairwell unnoticed.

These small spare moments are as rare as privacy itself, and Jim is eager. He closes the door behind him and plays with the hem of his shirt. 

He folds it up and over his head, winding the collar around his wrists, thinking. He bites his lip, looking down and eyeing himself. 

It isn’t like Silver hasn’t seen him naked, much less shirtless, but in the heat of the moment Jim isn’t usually thinking about himself, at least not that part of him.

Looking down without the haze of want makes all the little imperfections obvious. He’s scrawny, his limbs too skinny and his ribs are visible no matter which way he twists and turns. 

He goes to put his shirt back on and is trying to work it down over his head and shoulders when the door opens and Jim can almost _hear_ Silver staring at him. 

His cheeks are violently red when he takes the shirt back off to find Silver looking at him with an amused smirk.

“Alright?” The older man asks.

“I’m fine.” Jim won’t meet his eyes, and for a moment in his peripheral vision Jim sees Silver open his mouth like he wants to argue. 

He settles for catching the the boy by the cheek to meet their eyes.

“I’m alright, okay?” Jim rolls his eyes and smiles a little, trying to be convincing if only so they don’t have to use their limited time to talk about this.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re a terrible liar, Jim?” 

They hadn’t, mostly because he was good enough that people didn’t usually notice. 

“Can we talk about it some other time?” Jim asks. “When we’re not, uh… you know.” He turns red and trails off. 

Silver looks tempted to fight him on it, but relents with a sigh and a shake of his head. 

“Next time.” He concedes.

The thought of having the conversation so soon puts Jim on edge, but the promise of later is enough to relax him again.

“Deal.” 

Jim smiles as fingers thread through his hair and pull him into a kiss. He hums low in his throat and opens his mouth pliantly almost immediately, and is rewarded with Silver purring and licking into his mouth. 

The hand on the back of Jim’s neck plays with his nape. He’s breathing through his nose but air is barely reaching his lungs. 

They break apart but stay close, simply reveling in breathing the same air. 

Jim sighs into another kiss and his eyes slip shut by themselves. Without his permission his arms reach up and around the older man’s neck, like he’s the only thing holding them together. 

He makes an embarrassingly high pitched noise when Silver uses his free hand to hold Jim by the small of his back and push them until they’re flush together. 

He makes a sound in his throat that turns into a whimper when they pull apart, then evolves into a squeak when Silver moves instead to kiss and lick at Jim’s throat. 

A hint of teeth has Jim making a strangled noise, and Silver muttering reassurances into his skin. Jim can’t find the words to say he’s not remotely worried, and instead just bites back another cry.

There are still faint bruise marks from the last time they did this, and Jim leans into the ache with a hiss as Silver moves to each in turn, darkening some marks and simply brushing over others with his fingers.

They’re still standing, and Jim is achingly aware of the cot just behind him.

“Wait.” He says, quiet, barely loud enough to be heard but drawing the older man’s attention. 

Silver stops, pulls back and eyes Jim expectantly. 

Instead of speaking he backs up until the side of the cot hits the back of his knees, then drops onto the bed and smirks. 

“You better not leave me hanging.” Jim smiles, sitting up on his elbows. 

They move at the same time, Silver leans down with his forearm on the bed and Jim sitting upright into the kiss. The hand not on the bed moves to Jim’s side and back behind him, collecting something from the tangled sheets and depositing it back in Jim’s lap. 

It’s a length of soft rope with the texture of fabric. There’s some give, just enough to prevent injury if Jim happens to twist just the wrong way, but it should hold him in place. 

Jim grins, then bites his lip, wonders if he’s asked too much already. 

“Fuck me, please?” He says, looking up through his lashes.

“Was planning on it, aye.” Silver huffs a laugh through his nose.

“No, like.” He can feel himself blushing. “For real.”

They’d talked about it at the start of all this, and had decided it was better left alone, if only because of the time constraints. Mixing fluids was one thing, but human and non-human biology didn’t always mix well. Injuries among interspecies partners were a well documented phenomenon where sex was concerned.

“If that’s what you want.” Jim looks up and finds Silver only looks a little bit concerned, and he can’t help the little sigh of relief that escapes him.

“Yeah, I really do.” He smiles, pulling the rope between his hands until he’s got a neatly tied knot, then loops it over his wrists and pulls it snug with his teeth.

“You practiced that.” Silver says, amused.

“Wh...No I didn’t!” He defends, too quickly. He did practice, many times in fact, but Silver wasn’t supposed to _notice_.

Silver laughs as the boy glares, and grabs Jim with one hand around his back and the other holding his bound wrists, then pulls him up and presses their foreheads together. 

“You’re perfect, you know that?” The blush that had almost gone from Jim’s face reappears with a vengeance as he tries not to smile.

“Shut up.” 

“You don’t believe me?” Silver’s tone is playful.

“I think you’re a little biased.” Jim says honestly, with maybe just a hint of pain on his face. 

“Is this what had you upset earlier?” 

_Damn it he’s perceptive._

The fact that Jim doesn’t reply is answer enough, and Silver sighs, thinking.

Jim looks up when the older man shifts down his body, settling between the younger man’s thighs.

“What’re you…” The boy stops short as his pants are pulled down to his knees in one motion, leaving him naked from the thighs up. 

He’s only half hard, they’ve barely gotten started and Silver looks up at Jim with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Jim isn’t scared of the older man, but he’s seen his teeth crush whole bones just for a taste of the marrow, and having those very sharp, very powerful canines near the most sensitive part of his body is setting off all kinds of instinctual alarm bells. 

“Scared, Jim?” 

“A little.” He admits. It’s a good scared, he’s getting harder by the second, but there’s no ignoring the fear in his eyes. He wonders if this is what prey feels like.

Silver pulls back and meets his gaze. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“Yes.” It should be embarrassing that Jim doesn’t even have think about it.

He nods, confirming, and leans down again and Jim has to fight the instinctual urge to flinch. He feels oddly better when Silver places an arm over his hip bones like a preventative measure, keeping the boy in place even if he does move against his will. It feels like a predator’s trap closing as much as a lover’s touch, and the feeling sends a shudder through the younger man.

He doesn’t take Jim into his mouth like expected, at least not entirely. Instead his tongue moves out and licks up the underside, tasting more than anything. 

Jim has to bring his hands up to his mouth to stifle a sudden moan at the feeling, wet warmth and the blunt outer edge of teeth that he suddenly wants to bite and break skin. One hand claps over his mouth in a self conscious gesture as Jim nearly sobs from the feeling of open mouth kisses down to his base. 

Apparently pleased with himself, Silver moves to lay kisses along Jim’s upper thigh, his hand coming to stroke lightly over the still wet flesh where his mouth was just moments earlier. 

“Bite me, please.” Jim’s voice is wrecked, but his eyes are blown and from the matching look on Silver’s face they’re on the same page now.

He finds a place far from any important veins or arteries and sucks a mark, looking up to Jim for approval. 

Jim nods and cries out in what feels like the same instant. Teeth sink into his leg and hold, and for a heartbeat he can feel the restrained power in the way the jaw muscles are tensed like they’re physically holding something back. 

The teeth are gone and Jim feels Silver licking at the wound and pressing kisses around the abused flesh, though there’s hardly a few beads of blood seeping out.

Their eyes meet and Jim feels like he’s salivating.

“Fuck me.” He pleads.

A flurry of activity follows. Jim kicks off his pants and shuffles back onto the bed as best he can with his wrists bound while Silver searches around for something before joining him on the cot.

Jim’s already leaning back when hands under his knees move him fully onto his back and shift him closer. 

He looks down his own body to where Silver is kneeling between his knees, looking worried for him as much as his eyes are hungrily eating up the expanse of skin.

Jim licks his lips and nods.

The right hand gingerly grips his thigh while the other moves back to touch him. Jim hisses at the feeling of something cold on a very sensitive part of his body, but feels his muscles relax at the careful massaging touch.

It’s an odd sensation, and Jim doesn’t entirely enjoy it until he feels something give and the finger that had been moving over his skin is _inside_ of him, pushing and pulling the muscles until he’s feeling something like pleasure from the slight stretch. 

He can feel himself loosening up as another finger slips in and feels around inside him, and Jim has half a moment to wonder what Silver is doing before his whole body goes tight from pleasure. 

“Oh _fuck_.” Jim gasps, lifting his hands above his head and fisting them in the sheets if only to have _something_ to hold on to. 

Jim manages to open his eyes to see Silver looking pleased with himself.

“Do that again.” He rasps.

The stretch is constant, a soft discomfort even as Silver expertly finds that electric place in side of him. The older man is thorough, leaving Jim almost painfully hard by the time Silver grabs him by the wrists and pulls him into a sitting position in his lap. 

“You still want this?” 

“If you stop now I’m never sleeping with you again.” Jim is tired and he’s ready to come on the spot, but he still manages some vitriol in his retort through panting breaths.

Silver laughs, a little breathless, and drags Jim into a kiss. 

They break apart and Jim feels the aching emptiness inside of him at the same time as he feels the familiar hard warmth press up against his backside.

He shifts back slowly and moans aloud when he sinks down with almost no resistance. Any movement between the two of them ties them together more closely until Jim is sure he’s completely filled and can feel the pressure in his lungs. 

They both sit panting for a long moment, trying desperately to catch their breaths. Jim loops his tied arms over Silver’s shoulders and rests his head on his own arm, gasping.

The first shallow thrust in almost sends Jim over. He yelps as Silver pushes up against the place inside of him that feels like sparks, except now it’s pressure and force instead of a light teasing touch, and the sparks have turned into heat that he’s sure is going to burn him alive. 

Jim rocks forward and feels hands on his ass helping him move up, dragging the warmth out of him before pushing it back in with only a little more force. 

It earns another yelp that trails off into a moan, and Jim drops his head to continue rocking his hips up and down. Between them his own cock lies mostly ignored but no less hard because of it, bobbing against his stomach with every thrust in.

He can feel it building with his breath growing more and more frantic. Silver’s breathing is equally labored, and Jim knows neither of them are going to last much longer. 

“Nnn, I’m gonna…” Jim grits his teeth as the thrusts shove into that bundle of nerves harder still, determined to last this out. 

“I know.” Silver pants in his ear. “Do it, Jim, let me see it.” 

He comes hard, moaning at his own release then feeling the sound magnify in his throat as something hotter than every fire he’s ever known spills inside of him. 

He can’t cover his mouth and the howl that comes out is loud enough that Silver actually stifles the sound with his own palm even as an echoing growl rumbles out of his chest. 

Jim goes completely limp and lists forward, caught by his own arms and the older man’s shoulder as he slumps. The warmth inside of him feels even bigger now, without the haze of pleasure it’s almost too much, but the heat alone is pleasant and Jim merely nuzzles into the older man’s shoulder to steal as much time together as he can. 

Carefully Silver moves them so that they’re lying on the bed, nosing into Jim’s hair and scenting him, purring. 

Jim pulls his hands back to him and works the ropes, trying to free himself before Silver takes over and unties it with ease, tossing it to the floor. 

The soft ropes leave Jim ultimately uninjured but for some small marks where he’d pulled the bonds too tight. Silver takes Jim’s hands in his, kneading at the light marks like an apology. Jim rolls his eyes, smiling, and shifts closer for a kiss instead. 

It feels like safety, tucked close to his lover’s chest. Jim smiles at fingers roaming over his marked up neck and carding through his hair.

He means to get up, leave, but sleep takes over before he finds the energy to untangle himself.

\-----

Jim wakes up to golden sunlight streaming in the window behind the cot. 

It doesn’t register at first that this isn’t his home, or his bunk. The only thing that matters is that he’s warm and that he’d been sleeping peacefully.

He rolls over and nuzzles into the blankets, and almost doesn’t register the arm that drapes around his shoulders. 

The warmth seeping into his skin makes him groan happily, and Jim cracks an eye at the sound of Silver laughing in his throat.

His eyes open and Jim turns crimson at the realisation that he spent the night here, curled up in the other man’s bed. He tries to hide the blush by burying his face in the blankets, only to cringe when Silver laughs just that much harder. 

“Alright, Jim?” He asks, and Jim feels a warm hand trace over his shoulders and back where he’s probably blushing as well.

“M’fine.” He sounds strangled even to his own ears, and feels very much like a teenager for the first time in hours.

“Don’t tell me you’re shy all of the sudden?” Jim can hear the smile in his voice, and turns his head to glare at the teasing.

Silver’s expression softens when Jim turns to look, and the hand on his back moves to brush his cheek.

“Gods, you’re adorable.” 

Jim feels himself blush harder, and wonders if Silver is doing it on purpose.

“M’not.” He grumbles..

He squeaks when Silver grabs him by the shoulder and flips him, pinning him down by the wrists and leaning down on his forearms until they’re face to face, inches apart.

“You are, though.” He argues, licking into Jim’s mouth so he can’t deny it.

Losing himself in the taste of them is easy, and feels more right than anything he’s ever done in his life.

He’s never had morning sex. The thought occurs as Silver mouths at Jim’s collarbones, a particularly sensitive area. The first touch has his body taking an interest. Jim feels a hand between their bodies and sighs when Silver brushes against his bare skin. 

The older man laughs, a rough chuckle in his chest. 

“Damned insatiable.” He mutters, splaying his hand over Jim’s chest.

“Having trouble keeping up?” Jim teases, smiling as he feels lips playing over his chest. 

Silver sighs into Jim’s skin, put upon, like this is anything other than fun for either of them. He looks up to eye the younger man mischievously. 

“I think we ought to do something about that mouth of yours.” He smirks in that way that always makes the bottom drop out of Jim’s stomach, and it takes him a second to answer.

“You want me to shut up?” He grins. “Make me.” 

Jim squawks as his challenge is accepted. He’s manhandled around the bed until they’re in the right position, Jim laying back with his knees over the older man’s shoulders, cock twitching as warm breaths fall over it. 

There’s a long moment where Jim knows what's going to happen before it does, and the knowing alone makes his cock jump. 

Silver smirks, a look like he’s about to make Jim eat his own words, and drags his tongue up the younger man’s dick.

Jim manages a warped noise of pleasure before he stuffs his palm in his mouth to silence himself, because otherwise he would be screaming loud enough to alert the whole ship. 

The saliva left makes the touch of Silver’s hand slick as he wraps his palm around Jim, leaving only the head exposed to the cool air. Jim cries out both in pleasure and in pain as the older man rubs his thumb over the slit, collecting the precum gathered there and spreading it. The touch is complete bliss, warm, calloused, familiar hands on him, but the effort of keeping quiet digs his own teeth into his hand and breaks skin. 

Jim is huffing through his nose, halfway delirious, when the mechanical hand reaches up and moves his bloody palm away from his mouth, tsking. 

His eyes move down and Jim moans through his teeth at the sight, even as the thumb on his wrist moves gently over his pulse. 

“Let me hear you, Jim.” Silver says, and the words from last night that had pushed Jim over the edge come back to him. 

Jim nods, clenching his teeth before remembering that he’s _supposed_ to make noise, and nods, trying to relax. 

The hand around his wrist rubs soothing circles into his palm, and Jim lets out a shuddering sigh.

He sighs and makes a high whine when the hand snug around his length moves, cupping around the top and leaving the bottom exposed. 

Another lick incites a moan, and Jim has to look down at the feeling of lips kissing his tip. 

He looks down and locks eyes with Silver just as the other man takes the head fully into his mouth, and Jim doesn’t have time to try and stifle his moan that escapes him.

The hand around him disappears and Jim cries out at the loss at the same time as he feels the lips around him move down, until he’s fully in his lover’s mouth, feeling the tongue laving around him. 

His hand moves in Silver’s grip, turning from placid hold to gripping. His fingers scratch and claw for something to hold on to as the mouth holding him swallows, creating perfect, warm pressure around him. 

Jim is sure he’s about to burst when Silver slides back, allowing him some respite from the perfect torture even as his cock aches at the loss. He’s gasping for breath, his erection up against his belly and leaking both spit and precum onto his stomach. 

They’re not stopping yet, Jim can see the look in Silver’s eyes, the predatory hunger that drives the younger man crazy. Silver isn’t done with him, but he’s giving Jim a moment to collect himself, to pretend that he’s even remotely in control so that having it taken away again will be that much sweeter. 

Jim whimpers when Silver nuzzles into the skin at the base of his cock, his tongue moving again and working Jim’s arousal with well practiced finesse. 

Jim yelps and jumps a little when he feels tiny nips at the skin of his inner thigh. Those sharp canines that had scared him so badly last night pulling at his flesh and spiking his excitement. A final kiss to the inside of his thigh is the only warning Jim gets before he’s completely engulfed again, heat and wet and perfect pressure surrounding and bombarding him, a perfectly coordinated attack. 

He feels like he’s drowning. He’s gasping for air but nothing is entering his lungs, and Jim tries to moan but no sound comes out, just weak little chokes for air.

Silver pulls off, apparently pleased, and licks up the side of Jim’s cock, fingers stroking the opposite side.

He pauses halfway, catching Jim’s eye and speaking. 

“Attaboy.” He murmurs, a sound Jim only barely hears but one he feels. 

There’s no sound when Jim comes, his back arches and the hand still gripping Silver’s squeezes hard enough that there will be little marks on his skin later. The hand cupping his length catches most of the white ropes, with the rest landing on the sheets. 

The world briefly goes fuzzy and white, then Jim collapses back to the bed, panting. 

Silver moves up to lay beside him again, and Jim has to release his hand if only because the muscles in his body have all gone numb. 

Jim sighs as his hair is swept out of his face, coming back to himself now. 

The realisation that Jim is officially ruined for anyone else is his first slightly coherent thought, and he turns to Silver with mock accusation.

“You did that on purpose.” He’d been going for offended, but the tone sounds more awed than anything. 

“I didn’t do it by accident, no.” Silver laughs.

Jim decides he doesn’t have the energy to argue his point, and figures that the rest of the world never really had a fighting chance anyway.


End file.
